


Fluffy love

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LET MY WOL BE HAPPY DAMNIT, Other, gender neutral WoL, posted this on my tumblr XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Getting used to affection can be a tad difficult for the Exarch but when he gets rolling





	Fluffy love

Since the WoL and him became a couple he has been trying to get used to showing and receiving affection. But it was harder than the two of them imagined.

He would get nervous over holding hands and his head would practically explode when thinking of kissing them. The WoL would simply smile, while dying on the inside because their partner is the cutest person in the world. Keeping G’raha in mind the WoL would keep themselves in check by severely minimizing how they showed affection to him in public.

They would caress their cheek on the excuse that they thought something was on their face, stick a tad closer to him than anyone else,brush hands when no one was looking and other ‘subtle’ things. 

After a couple weeks of subtle hand brushes and cheek caresses G’raha would be practically dragged to the Crystal Tower where the WoL would hold them close, their foreheads touching . Despite being patient the WoL too wanted to show him how much they loved them. Not to mention seeing G’raha become a blushing mess just because the WoL hugged them was the best.

They’d softly whisper how much they love him in his hear while stroking their head, content when G’raha becomes more comfortable with this over time. They strike an agreement that for now they are to keep their relationship as secret as much as possible and that big displays of affection were to be reserved for when it was just the two of them.

Not that this didn’t stop them. The longer into the relationship they were the more reckless they would get. The WoL would occasionally pull the Exarch into a dark part of the Crystarium for kisses exchanged in secret along with the soft whispers of affection. 

Less reckless than the WoL but still quite reckless G’raha would sneak kisses while hidden among the flowers and hold hands when everyone was to his knowledge looking away. 

Thancred spoke up during a dinner with all of the Scions with a big a smile on his face “ For the record, subtle is not your forte” Leaving both the WoL and the Exarch with a crimson blush on their faces as everyone had realized by now that the two were dating. 

A/N: I put this on my tumblr and figured you guys might wanna see this. might be wrong. enjoy this little thought.


End file.
